bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bleach: Soul Resurrección
|obrazek = 250px |kanji = BLEACH:こんぱく・レスレクシオン |romanji = BLEACH: souru resurekushion |pl = |autor = SCE Japan Studio Racjin |wydawca = 20px Sony Computer Entertainment 20px NIS America |data wydania = 20px 23 czerwca 2011 (jako Bleach: Soul Ignition) 20px 2 sierpnia 2011 |rodzaj = Beat 'Em Up |tryby = Singleplayer |oceny = ESRB Teen |platformy = PlayStation 3 }} Bleach: Soul Resurrección jest pierwszą grą Bleach na PlayStation 3. Gra została wydana jako Bleach: Soul Ignition w Japonii 23 czerwca 2011 i jako Bleach: Soul Resurrección 2 sierpnia 2011. Gra obejmuje wtargnięcie Ichigo do Hueco Mundo przez jego przybycie do miasta Karakura i pokonanie Aizena. Gra zawiera zarówno japoński jak i angielski działający głos. Openingiem gry jest Melody of the Wild Dance w wykonaniu SID. Ze względu na problemy licencyjne, utwór został usunięty z angielskiej wersji gry. Gameplay thumb|right|190px|Ichigo w trybie Ignition thumb|right|190px|Specjalny atak Byakuyi w trybie Ignition Gracze wykorzystują kontroler analogowych gałek PlayStation 3 oraz cztery przyciski, by sterować postacią 3D. Gracze poruszają się lewym drążkiem analogowym, podczas gdy sterowanie kamerą prawym. Przycisk „X” wykonuje skok i naciskając go ponownie, gdy jest się w powietrzu, wykonuje drugi skok. Ataki podstawowe zadaje się „kwadratem”, które można łączyć w combo. „Trójkątem” wykonuje się ataki duchowe, które zużywają pasek ciśnienia duchowego znajdujący się pod paskiem zdrowia w górnym lewym rogu ekranu. Niektóre postacie mają różne ataki duchowe na podstawie tego, czy są w powietrzu czy na ziemi. „Kółkiem” wykonuje się ataki specjalne, silne, które pochłaniają większość, jeśli nie cały pasek ciśnienia. Ataki różnią się od siebie w zależności od tego, czy postać znajduje się na ziemi czy w powietrzu. „L1” jest używany do blokady na jednego przeciwnika. Ataki przeciwników blokuje się „R1”. Podczas blokowania, gracz może używać lewej gałki analogowej do korzystania z Shunpo lub Sonído do zrobienia uniku. „R2” wykonuje się tak zwany zryw. „L2” włącza wskaźnik zapłonu, który znajduje się po lewej stronie ekranu. Wskaźnik zapłonu świeci się na portrecie postaci i obejmuje półksiężycem jej tors i emanuje niczym ogień. „Zapłon” pozwala postaci na wykonanie specyficznego ataku. Po aktywacji, wskaźnik powoli spada, lecz będąc w tym stanie, miernik uzupełnia się przez zadawanie obrażeń przeciwnikom. Przez ponowne naciśnięcie „L2” w tym trybie, postać zostanie pozbawiona całego wskaźnika zapłonu i użyje potężnego, pojedynczego ataku, np. Ichigo w trybie Ignition zakłada maskę Hollowa i wykonuje Getsugę Tensō. Pasek zdrowia w górnej części ekranu regeneruje się powoli w miarę upływu czasu. Im więcej obrażeń gracz otrzyma, tym wolniej zdrowie będzie się regenerować. Wskaźnik ciśnienia odnawia się szybciej, póki gracz nie jest atakowany. Wskaźnik również ma łagodne uszkodzenia. Przy każdym uderzeniu, pasek jest uzupełniany. Im wyższe pasmo, tym wyższy mnożnik punktów duszy. 100 dla mnożnika 2x, 300 dla mnożnika 3x i 1000 dla mnożnika 4x. Trafienie nie kończy pasma. Pod koniec poziomu, gracze otrzymują ocenę i dodatkowe punkty duszy na podstawie ilości zebranych punktów, za aktualny poziom trudności. Czysty czas. Pokonanie przeciwników i użycie ataków zapłonu. Kiedy skończy się poziom, gracz może udać się do menu i korzystać z zarobionych punktów duszy do uczenia się nowych umiejętności i ich podwyższania. Gracz znajduje się na siatce i może kupić uaktualnienia obok tych, które zostały już odblokowane. Drogi do innych ścieżek będą zamknięte, dopóki pewna postać nie osiągnie danego poziomu. Jeden poziom jest używany za zakup jednej aktualizacji. Tryby Gra oferuje 3 grywalne tryby: Story, Mission i Soul Attack. Tryb Story Tryb Story prowadzi cię przez 14 różnych misji. Każda z nich oparta jest na innej walce z serii Bleach. Wszystkie oprócz dwóch misji to podstawowy format poruszania się po poziomie i dojście aż do bossa. Pokonanie go wygrywa poziom. Epizod 01: Do Hueco Mundo Gracz kontroluje Ichigo Kurosakiego, jak toruje sobie drogę do Las Noches przez pustynię Hueco Mundo. Gracz zostaje wprowadzony do podstaw walki i uczy się korzystać z umiejętności Ichigo. Epizod kończy się walką z Gillianami. Epizod 02: Zamek Hollowów Gracz kontroluje Uryū Ishidę i walczy z Arrancarami przedzierając się przez Las Noches. Gracz będzie się uczyć taktyki Uryū i wyprowadzać licznik Gintō. Poziom kończy się walką z licznymi Arrancarami w pomieszczeniu. Epizod 03: Bitwa krwi Wykorzystując po praz kolejny Ichigo, gracz przebija się przez zewnętrzną część Las Noches pokonując wielu Hollowów i Arrancarów po drodze. Na koniec, Ichigo musi pokonać Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza w uwolnionej formie. Epizod 04: Ostateczny kontra Bezlitosny Przejmujemy kontrolę nad Kenpachim Zarakim, gracz przebija się przez zewnętrzną część Las Noches, pokonując z łatwością Arrancarów znajdujących się na drodze, by zmierzyć się z 5. Espadą, Nnoitrą Gilgą. Epizod 05: Exequias Rukia Kuchiki przedziera się przez zewnętrzną część Las Noches, pokonując słabe Hollowy by zmierzyć się z Rudbornnem Chelute i jego Exequias, którzy są tworzeni dzięki jego uwolnionej formy. Epizod 06: Rozpacz Po raz kolejny przejmujemy kontrolę nad Ichigo, gracz walczy wewnątrz Las Noches podróżując w górę, by znaleźć się pod kopułą Las Noches. Walczy tam z 4. Espadą Ulquiorrą Ciferem w formie Segunda Etapa. Epizod 07: Serce Ostatnia walka dotycząca 4. Espady. Gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad w pełni Zhollowfikowanym Ichigo, aby pokonać Ulquiorrę raz na zawsze. Ten poziom to walka z bossem. Epizod 08: Lodowy Smok kontra Imperialny Rekin Gracz wciela się w rolę kapitana Tōshirō Hitsugayi, gdy podróżuje przez Sztuczną Karakurę pokonując po drodze wszystkich wrogów, by na końcu zmierzyć się z 3. Espadą Tier Harribel. Epizod 09: Bóg Hueco Mundo Gracz kontroluje kapitan Suì-Fēng, która podróżuje po Sztucznej Karakurze, a na końcu walczy z najstarszym z członków Espady oznaczonym numerem 2, Baragganem Louisenbairnem. Epizod 10: Samotny Wilk Kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku podczas swojej drogi walczy w Sztucznej Karakurze z wieloma Hollowami. Na końcu konfrontuje się z Primera Espadą, Coyote Starrkiem pokonując go. Epizod 11: Wściekła Bestia Gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad dumnym kapitanem Byakuyą Kuchiki i uczy się, jak wykorzystać jego unikalne umiejętności walki wręcz. Podróżując przez Las Noches, pokonuje wielu Hollowów i na końcu bierze się za 0. Espadę, Yammy'ego Llargo. Epizod 12: Boska moc Gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Yoruichi Shihōin w specjalnej zbroi przeciwko Hierro. Walczy przedzierając się przez Sztuczną Karakurę zanim podejmie się za walkę z Sōsuke Aizenem w krystalicznej formie.. Epizod 13: Przebudzenie Prosta walka z bossem. Ichigo walczy z tajemniczym Ginem Ichimaru jeden na jednego. Epizod 14: W celu ochrony Ichigo, w ostatecznej formie, przedziera się przez gruzy za miastem Karakura, aby skonfrontować się i pokonać Aizena w ostatecznej fuzji. W tej formie atak Ignition jest niedostępny. Tryb Misson Tryb Mission pozwala graczom wziąć udział w 28 różnych misjach w różnorakich środowiskach z postacią wybraną przez siebie. Misje mogą wahać się od standardowej podróży przez poziom i pokonaniu bossa, do niektórej ilości przeciwników. Misje są odblokowywane po przejściu poprzednich misji. Po odblokowaniu, misje nie muszą być odtwarzane w kolejności. Wyższy jej poziom wymaga pewnej listy rang na niższej misji. Tryb Soul Attack Tryb Soul Attack pozwala graczowi wziąć różne cele w zwiększaniu poziomów trudności, aby zarobić najwięcej punktów. Tryby sięgają od standardowych przejść przez poziom do czasu na misje do podjęcia się pokonania wrogów w najkrótszym czasie. Gracze mogą ze sobą konkurować i wbić się na szczyt rankingu. Przyjęcie Gra otrzymała ogólnie pozytywne recenzje: * PSX Extreme 6.6 / 10 * IGN 7 / 10 * Digital Chumps 6.6 / 10 * Cheat Code Central 3.5 / 5 * ZTGameDomain 7.4 / 10 * PlayStation LifeStyle 5 / 10 * GamePro 3 / 5 * GameSpot 5.5 / 10 * GameTrailers 9.1 / 10 * Destructoid 6.0 / 10 * GamesRadar 5 / 10 * GameFAQs 8.3 / 10 * TotalPlaystation 7.5 / 10 Postacie * Ichigo Kurosaki - Bankai/Pancerz z czaszek/Finalny * Rukia Kuchiki * Uryū Ishida * Yoruichi Shihōin - Forma zbroi * Suì-Fēng * Byakuya Kuchiki * Shunsui Kyōraku * Tōshirō Hitsugaya - Bankai * Kenpachi Zaraki * Kokutō * Zhollowfikowany Ichigo - Druga forma Hollowa * Coyote Starrk - Resurrección * Baraggan Louisenbairn - Resurrección * Tier Harribel - Resurrección * Ulquiorra Cifer - Segunda Etapa * Nnoitra Gilga - Resurrección * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Resurrección * Gin Ichimaru * Sōsuke Aizen - Trzecia fuzja Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Japonii Nawigacja Kategoria:Gry wideo